1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat sink for removing heat from an electronic device, such as a central processing unit (CPU), and in particular to a heat sink having a simple and universal structure which is suitable for removing heat from different electronic devices.
2. The Prior Art
The operation of electronic devices, such as a central processing unit (CPU), adapted in a computer generates heat. With the significant increase in the operational speed of electronic devices, the heat generated during operation of the electronic device becomes substantial which, if not properly removed, leads to the overheating of the electronic device. A heat sink is usually attached to the electronic device to remove the heat generated thereby. There are a variety of heat sinks available in the market. FIGS. 1 and 2 of the attached drawings show two conventional heat sinks.
The heat sink 1 of FIG. 1 comprises a base 10 on which a plurality of parallel and spaced fins 14 are formed. The base 10 has two lugs 11 each forming a hole 111 for receiving a fastener 12 therein. A spring 13 is associated with each of the fasteners 12 to provide a biasing force for urging the base 10 of the heat sink 1 against an electronic device from which heat is to be removed thereby establishing a secure contact engagement therebetween. However, the formation of the lugs 11 on the base 10 not only complicates the manufacturing process of the heat sink, but also creates material waste during formation of the lugs 11.
The heat sink 20 of FIG. 2 comprises a base 25 positionable on an electronic device 2, such as a CPU, and a plurality of fins 26 formed on the base 25. A planar section 21 is machined on the base 25 among the fins 26 for receiving a resilient clip 22 which engages with sideways projections 24 of a CPU socket 23 thereby securing the heat sink 20 to the CPU 2 mounted on the CPU socket 23. Such a heat sink 20 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,118. However, the formation of a planar section on the heat sink increases costs and may damage the heat sink.
It is thus desirable to have a heat sink with a simple structure for facilitating and reducing manufacturing costs.